


Lost and Found

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Slow Build, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can what has been lost ever truly be found? Can what has been burned completely rise from the ashes? Can you ever really go home again? Can scars of the past ever truly be healed?</p>
<p>Three lives spiral towards an unknown end will they collide and become greater than the sum, or flare and fall into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to Teh-Gelfling for being my muse, my beta, and my friend.

“I can’t believe you’re just going to go along with this.” Ratchet curled tighter around Perceptor as they lay intertwined in satiated bliss. “He’s so young, and you don’t know anything about each other. Not to mention considering who his sire is there’s no way he’s going to be able to blow your fuses the way I just did.” 

They both huffed a laugh at that. “Yes, well you’ve had years of practice too, so there’s that.” Perceptor idly traced the transformation seams he could reach along his lover's body while their metal popped and pinged as it cooled. When the silence grew thick, he turned until they faced one another. “I know what you’re not saying Ratchet.” Ratchet wouldn’t hold his gaze, the truth too raw in his optics. “I don’t like this any more than you do, love. But the choice has been made for me and it is out of my hands. I am sorry.”

Ratchet pushed his head under Perceptor’s chin, “There are others in your clan that could be offered. You don’t have to do this.” He clutched harder at the mech he was desperate not to lose. “Let them take Wheeljack or Geode, or Quark or Theorem, I don’t know but not you.” 

Perceptor pushed Ratchet away, leaning up on one elbow to look at his lover. “Ratchet, dearest, I love you. Please don’t make this harder. You knew going into this we would not last. You, upon your graduation, are going to go before the Medical Academy Board, recite your oaths and have your medical coding activated, marking me just another patient. Best we could have ever hoped for was you to hold on enough that you could mark me as a permanent Primary Priority patient. And you were fine with that, _we_ were fine with that, but now that it’s my coding that will be activated and you that will be replaced, you wish to fight me at every turn? I never wanted to lose you, Ratchet. Never. But this cannot be undone.” 

“It’s just… You didn’t choose this, and the Functionists are furious that your illegitimate speedster is going against their well laid out plans with his very visible military career and bonding to a prominent family.”

“This was the Prime’s decree, and while they may not like it, they are going to have to accept it, just like everyone else will.” And suddenly the very stubborn scientist couldn’t meet his long time friend’s optics. “He and his sire saved the Prime and some very prominent Senators from a vigilante bomber. And while Prime wanted to reward him with a title, the Senate wouldn’t allow it, so instead he gets me, and my family gets back in the Prime’s good graces.”

“I just thought we’d have more time. That we’d actually get sick of each other or something, not this.” Ratchet clutched at Perceptor again, dragging him back in for a kiss.

~oOo~

“This will only hurt more if you don’t sit still.” Ratchet scolded Perceptor again for his fidgeting.

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just…” They both got quiet as a Functionist instructor walked by them. 

“I know all about the _why_ ,” Ratchet fought to keep the sneer out of his voice. “But it doesn’t change the fact that it will hurt if you don’t sit still.” 

Drawing out innermost energon was delicate work. Push the needle into the spark chamber too deeply and you would hit the spark. That would cause an explosion from the flare of the spark igniting the innermost energon. Push in too shallow and you might as well be an interrogator for the Senate or The Institute for all the pain you’d caused your patient, and would have to cause again to finish your work. Take too long and the entire chamber would heat up, yet again running the risk of explosion. Either way, Perceptor’s fidgeting was pushing Ratchet’s patience to its end quickly. “I take it your betrothed is coming for a visit then?” Ratchet turned to deposit the energon into a vial; a job made much harder with shaking hands.

Perceptor closed up his chest plates and entertained his hands in his lap. “Yes, the War College is on break, so he asked if he could spend it with me. We’re going to take the time away to visit the Primal menagerie, the Grand Galleries, and… I’m sorry, Ratchet. I know you don’t want to hear this.” He hopped off the berth and embraced Ratchet from behind. “I am sorry, dear one. If the choice were mine, it would be you. It would always be you.” 

Ratchet leaned on his friend for just a moment. Soaked in the feeling of the embrace, the heat from Perceptor's frame against his own, the soft words in that cultured voice that danced from his audials straight into his aching spark. “I know, Percy. I know. And if I could, I’d choose to keep you, too. Rotten luck we have, huh? The one who would be your perfect match destined to be nothing more than a dear friend. Primus has a cruel sense of humor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old lover and new lover in the same space but never the twain shall meet.

Ratchet was still half asleep in Perceptor’s bed when the doorbell rang out waking him. Without thinking he started for the door. As often as not the door was for him, he spent so much time here most knew to look for him first. Before he could open the bedroom door, he heard Perceptor’s voice in the main room. If he was already awake and up he could answer the door. Ratchet turned to head back to bed. He had class, but it was later, and sleep was precious to medical students. Perceptor’s flirtatious laugh froze him on the spot, though. Slowly Ratchet opened the door to peek out. If Perceptor was being coy, then his new soon to be bondmate was there. 

Ratchet grew angry and heartsick all at once. This was the mechling who would take his place. The Prime decreed one that would lay where he had, would kiss Perceptor as he had, would force him aside and Ratchet wanted to at least see his face. He turned the knob and lifted it slightly so the door wouldn’t pop or creak as he opened it. A sliver of bright light stole his sight before his optics readjusted to the sight in the room. There were two mecha standing with Perceptor. Both of the similar construction, all point, and planes, the classic lines of a knight. One was smaller sporting a red and white paint job; the other was taller with grays and yellows. Both were beautiful and exotic in that often heard about but rarely seen way. Something Ratchet knew he couldn’t compete with, the pain that lanced through Ratchet’s spark caused him to gasp out. 

The gasp caught Perceptor’s attention. He wanted to go to his long-time lover. However, this was where he needed to be; it was where propriety demanded he be. Ratchet shouldn’t be here, but Perceptor didn’t have the heart to kick him out. Soon he would have to break things off with Ratchet, but he wasn’t ready for that. Not yet, and still it would be disastrous if he were discovered here. Slowly Preceptor shifted his weight to change the orientation they were standing in. He did his best to not look beyond his visitors to ratchet Ratchet’s gaze and was very grateful Ratchet made no other sounds. 

“I am aware of the awkwardness of the situation in that negotiations are still ongoing, but your excitable betrothed couldn’t wait to see you any long. And since he isn’t of age yet I was asked to be his chaperone.” the yellow and gray knight was telling Perceptor. 

Perceptor smiled fondly at the other knight in the room. “I too am ready to learn more about the mech who will be my future.” Perceptor reached his hand out for the smaller mech’s but stopped before they actually touched. “Having a chaperone will be fun. That we will remain chaste to each other before we are allowed to know each other more intimately, intriguing don’t you think?” 

The red and white mech lowered his gaze and shifted his weight accidentally bumping shoulders with the yellow and gray knight. “I’ve never seen him blush before. Not even with the uncouth stories and outlandish adventures he hears around the bases, but you’ve managed it with your few words. This is going to be a blessed match and a very hard betrothal.” 

The door to Perceptor’s bedroom shut and he had no doubt that Ratchet had heard their conversation. There would be hell to pay later, but for now, he had a future bondmate to woo else he anger his entire clan, the Prime and half the Senate. He picked up his betrothed’s hand and gave it a squeeze before tucking it in the crook of his elbow. “I think it is I who am going to blessed. But for now, shall we enjoy our day together?” Perceptor gestured to the door indicating they should leave. “Where would you like to go first? A cafe? A gallery? The menagerie? The choice is yours but only if you allow me to spoil you with my favorite confections later on at dinner?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet decides to drown his sorrows and finds a beautiful distraction.

The doors closed behind them and Ratchet’s spark clenched in time with the sound. Perceptor, his Perceptor was lost to him. He wanted to scream, to cry to rage, at the situation they were forced into damn family obligations, damn coding, damn social strictures, damn everything. 

Ratchet slowly sat on the bed behind him. The bed they’d been entwined in not moments ago. The room still held the weight of those moments, and it all suddenly felt too much. Ratchet wanted out of here, quickly. He needed a drink, and there wouldn't be enough high grade in Perceptor’s apartment to drown the sorrow filling his spark. 

Maccadam's was always busy, more so on nights like tonight, at the end of the work week on a holiday weekend. The tables were scarce, and the corners were filled. Ratchet knew if he wanted he wouldn't be paying for any of his drinks. If he were interested, and considering the replay of Perceptor’s apartment wouldn't leave his mind he might just be, Ratchet wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight either. 

The first drink he ordered for himself, Nightmare Fuel, a double, straight up. He turned it up and opened his throat. A handy trick he’d learned for more than one reason. Ratchet wave at one of the two mechas behind the bar. A beautiful, fast frame with a pleasant smile, a sparkling visor, and sleek looking black and white speedster frame. “Hey there, pretty thing. Can I do you for?”

“Another, make it stronger this time if you can.” Ratchet pushed his empty glass across the bar without meeting the other mech’s gaze. He was too happy for Ratchet’s taste. A black hand grazed his clasping sensitive fingers tight. “Look. I know people. A perk of the job. And I don’t know what’s got you down tonight, but you aren’t going to find the answer at the bottom of a glass.” 

Ratchet pulled his hand free. “I didn’t ask to be psychoanalyzed, I asked for a drink.” 

“Okay okay, fine.” The speedster groused with a smirk. He flipped bottles over his shoulders, rolled them down his arms only to flip his wrist and toss them in the air again. When he sat the drink in front of Ratchet, he twirled his hand in front of his helm as he dipped into a bow. 

“I only asked for a drink, not paying for a show.” Ratchet reached for his drink tossing the flashing fake energon cube in it to the side. Dark fingers darted out taking hold of his hand. “You’re far too pretty to be this upset. I don’t know who did you wrong, but believe me beautiful it was their loss.” The speedster stroked his hand before he landed down to place a lingering open mouth kiss on the palm. 

Ratchet’s breath caught for a moment. The mech released his hand and flashed him a wink, “My time to entertain the masses. Don’t leave before I get your name or I’ll forever be calling you Beautiful in my memories forever, yeah?” Ratchet nodded as he pulled his tingling hand to his chest. He watched with rapt attention as the mech made his way through the crowd to the small stage at the front of the bar. Ratchet wasn’t a music aficionado this mech was entrancing to watch perform. His voice didn’t have to range of the classically trained performers in the Towers or Great Halls, but it was soothing when the melody called for it. It was energetic when the beat was lively. And made his spark ache when is sang of lost loves. Something Ratchet firmly pushed from his mind.

Ratchet was thoroughly enraptured by the time the performer made his way back to where Ratchet still sat. “You waited.” The mech’s smile was dazzling, and Ratchet found himself kissing the mech before he realized he’d moved. It must have been something the other mech wanted as well because he kissed back just as fervently. Though smaller he was strong for his frame type, maneuvering Ratchet to a store room not far from where they’d sat. Ratchet didn’t want to think about how often the other mech had done this if he could accomplish it with interruptions to their kisses. 

Ratchet moaned as the smaller mech sucked hard on one of his throat cables. “Medics always make the best noises.” He purred in Ratchet’s audial. Ratchet briefly wondered how many medics this mech had been with that he knew that, but those thoughts were chased from his mind by ones that told him the mech had obviously been with enough medics to know exactly where to touch him. “Yeah pretty, be as loud as you want in here. No one outside can hear us, and I love hearing you.” Ratchet let himself be swept away by sensation carried by hands and very talented tongue. He was two overloads gone before the mech brought him down slowly from his last mind-bending trip into ecstasy. 

“I could do that to you all night. And will if you’ll wait for me to finish my shift. Right now the boss is screaming for me to get back out there and be social.” Another breath stealing kiss and the mech was helping Ratchet to sit his stool. Both shared a knowing smile as Ratchet shifted his in his seat to avoid sending any more stimulation through his still sensitive body. Whenever he could the black and white mech, Ratchet really needed to get that mech’s name, would sneak Ratchet something tasty from the bar, snacks, drinks, his favorite things the kisses. He was good at it and with them. 

It was a turning out to be a fun night until Ratchet heard a familiar voice behind his shoulder. “I thought I’d find you here, Ratchet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Req: G1/Any, Any/Any Lost Bondmate, Contracts, Amnesia, Dubcon
> 
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13667328#t13667328
> 
> Mech A's family is a well off-military family. His/Her creators are offered a contracted Bondmate for their future creation as a reward for his/her/their service to the Prime while Mech A is still very young. They accept - it's an honor to be offered this, but not so much an honor to be offered as future Mech B. Maybe Mech B's family is in financial trouble/legal trouble, something that only a bonding officiated by the Prime might restore their standings. 
> 
> Something happens - a kidnapping, riot, something that wipes Mech B's kin off the face of the planet. Mech B is lost. Mech A, having grown up knowing they'll have Mech B as a bonded, and having had some contact with B, is heartbroken. Time passes, and suddenly Mech A comes across Mech B. Mech B survived by going to the streets and has no memory of anything beyond waking up on the streets. They don't remember Mech A at all - but coding is compelling them to spend all their energy on Mech A.


End file.
